Dragon say what?
by cisiliadragoneel
Summary: longer then expected Fic about Nalu little bit of all my ships not good at summaries read to find out I think it will be okay.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello readers I'm C,c.**

**Lucy: and I'm Lucy!**

**Me: my first fairy tail fic!**

**Lucy: Uh Oh.**

**Me: Hey, what's that suppose to mean Lucy! ( goes and cries in corner)**

**Lucy: I'm sorry C,c I didn't mean it like that!**

**Me: OK, sorry if the first chapters a little boring and short but it's not the only one! I already have the next one typed and will post it asap but this is what I can do for now.**

**Levy: after reviewing the next chapter I can vouch it's a little more exciting and longer.**

**Me: I don't own fairy tail though I wish I did. P.s. not for the eyes of children there are profanity's. **

Today was a rowdy day at the guild, as usual. But today was a different kind of rowdy a type of unsettling anticipation hung over them. Lucy had angrily stormed out of the guild off to do some random mission she tore off the board. This was unsettling because Mira forgot to check what mission it was before approving it. Even worse than that the super dangerous mission that concerned Acnologia everyone was scared to do was missing. Everyone was worried but Natsu was what could you even call that anyway? I guess Just down right crazy with worry he was constantly in fights but if you looked close you could see he hasn't eaten and that night he burned himself till he fainted screaming "you idiot! you don't deserve to live! You bastard Natsu what the f*ck have you done!"

TIME SKIP 1 week later

Mira had just gotten a phone call and was asked to put it on speaker after calling for everyone to be silent (with the help of satan soul) she put them on speaker.

"Hello Is this fairy tail?"

"Yes we are Fairy Tail" Erza spoke up.

"Ahh, yes we all would like to thank you for ridding us of that awful dark dragon and would like to tell you that the person who completed this assignment has asked us to send the 20 million jewels to your guild would it be ok if we sent the reward to you via messenger?"

The guild was silent. Did Lucy complete that mission? and if so where was their beloved celestial wizard now?

"Luce, where are you?" seid Natsu as he fell to his knees.

**Me: next chapter coming as soon as I can figure out how to put it on!**

**?: YaYaYaYaYaY**

**?2: Totally wicked!**

**Lucy: are you gonna kill me off! And Who's That?**

**Me: You don't get to know util chapter, chapter... not so sure witch chapter. but it's one of them! (Lucy sweat drops at younger girl)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello It's C,c!**

**Lucy: Lucy here!**

**Erza: And I'm Erza**

**Me: can't wait for tomorrow short day and spending the night with my friends. and my crush totally like touched me today.(not like that pevs)**

**Lucy: Well,**

**Erza: Yeah We're waiting**

**Me: what?**

**Erza: get your heads out of the clouds and tell us about the chapter!**

**Me: Well You'll be surprised. I don't own Fairy tail If I did I'd be stink-en' bathing in money right now. This story is not for children there are profanities. Now as I charm you with my snake magic read the chapter.**

ch 2

Romeo pov

Silence hung over the guild. A worried silence. This rare silence was soon interrupted by the smallest dragon slayer as she ran into the guild sobbing and threw herself into my arms.

"Romeo! what made her go!? why did she have to go on that one" she sobbed into my chest.

"Wendy, wha, Where's..., Shh, It's okay Wendy I'm here, you don't have to cry." I said as I encircled her in my arms and buried my head in her luscious blue hair. Wendy was still sobbing as I looked up and saw they were the surprised center of attention.

"Wendy" a worried white kitty said very softly. "I was soo worried" Carla said as she also got lost in Wendy's Hair. You see About 2 weeks ago poor Wendy and Carla got in a big fight and wendy much like Lucy but much luckier had torn a mission off the board and stormed out of the Guild in a very un Wendy fashion. Once Wendy had calmed down she started on her story.

THE STORY

"You all remember me leaving to go on a solo mission, yes? Well it turns out I ended up going to the same town that sent the request about Anicoliga so when I heard they had raised the reward because a very small child had been taken I immediately confronted him. I almost died and then Lucy came" Her voice started to crack I tightened my grip on the small and very beautiful girl as she regained her composure and continued "I thought Lu-chan had won because Anocoliga was starting to vanish, but then, I heard them… I heard The spirits calling out to Lucy each of them begging her to call on them. Then I felt as her life force started , started to vanish. She turned to me" Her voice cracked again but she made no effort to fix it this time "and she told me 'don't any of you worry about me cus, cus I'll never leave my family! All that was left was the little girl he had taken and, and this" my beautiful wendy sobbed as she held up a tattered looking hair bow lucy's bow. Half the guild was in tears the others shocked still. I was in tears but hid it because Wendy needed to be comforted after all shes been through. and I was the one here who could do that.

Normal pov

Natsu didn't, couldn't believe a word his little sister was saying.

"No, No, No you're lying. Your lying!" Natsu screamed at Wendy.

"Shut up Natsu!" every one but Wendy stopped crying and was shocked silent. Had Romeo just yelled at natsu?

"She's been through enough and she truly doesn't deserve this. She is a victim here. If any thing you should get off you a** and go find the b**turd who did this to YOUR girl and leave MINE alone." Romeo shouted at the broken salamander.

"Romeo-san? You really feel that way?" Wendy asked.

"Of course I do Wendy." Romeo responded immediately retuning to his beautiful Wendy.

"I'm soo sorry Wendy I-"

"No, Natsu, your right I don't think Lucy-sans dead. She had so much magic left over." every person in this guild was shocked. '

"I think that Anocoliga transported her somewhere, like the girl." Wendy finished.

"Well then we need to find her!" gray shouted. Cana immediately split the guild into groups using her cards.

"group 1: Raijinshuu, Laxus and the Strattus siblings. Group 2: Gajeel, Pantherlily, levy, Romeo, Wendy, Carla, and what's left of team Natsu. Group 3 who will be staying is Wakaba, Gildrats, Cana, Master. Group 4 is everyone else.

"Well then lets get going already!"

"Wait you guys need some help." The shock on Erza's face was laughable But no one in the room had the ability to laugh. We were all truly terrified at what Erza did next.

Lucy pov

I'm going to die of shock. why would he take me here? Am I dead? Or is this my imagination? I am confident it is one or the other.

**Lucy: what happened to me?**

**Erza why the freak am I crying?**

**?: Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayay**

**?2: I am stronger! Totally WICKED!**

**Erza: Intruders you will leave immediately.**

**Me: Their with me Erza,(Laugh nervously) Please, don't kill them.**

**Erza: well then they are exeptable.**

**Me: alrighty then. Next chapter coming as soon as I can finish it. Bye, bye, C,c signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi I as you know am C,c.

Lucy: And I'm Lucy

Erza: (bangs head on table) What took you so long?

Me: It not my fault. I have a lot of homework and other hobbies.

Erza: But I still dont know what happened to me!

Lucy: Now you know how I feel.

Me: Erza you will find out in the first paragraph. Luce,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, you're not in this one. Read chapter minions! Btw I dont own fairy tail not for children there are cus words but not in this chapter.

Ch 3

Gray's pov

We were all truly terrified at what Erza did next. She crumpled to the ground and,... cryed. The infamous prisoner Jellal and a man I know to be Simon quickly rushed to her aid. She composed herself very quickly. But, it didn't last long at all, for when Simon spoke her name, her sobs were renewed. she threw her arms around her older brothers neck and cried like no one in the guild had seen her cry before. No one that is but me. Me the boy who comforted her as a child. Me who saw her as she sobbed for her family who she was never supposed to see again and the lose of the man she thought she loved who was so cruelly stolen from her.

"Simon you're alive?"

"Thanks to him I am." He jabs his thumb toward Jellal. Erza realizing the Jellal was not dressed as mystogan quickly composed herself.

"Jellal What are you doing do you want to be caught?!"

"Too late but thankfully I was let off, with the exception of needing to become part of a guild so if you will take us we would like to join your guild." Jellal says looking at Erza and Master.

"As long as it's ok with Erza you will be allow to join. Erza my child what do you say?" master addresses Jellal and then Erza coming over and touching her encouragingly.

"I don't see a reason why not. As long as you all respect I have a team already. We welcome you with open arms." Erza said, smiling when she got to the end of her sentence.

"Okay," He said and hugged her.

"Not what I meant... Don't we have a search to begin!" She said sounding squashed. everyone laughed.

"Well If you people want to join we need new groups." Cana said. Gramps read them out.

"The new are: Group 1 Natzu, Merady, Ultear, Gray, Wendy, Romeo, Charla, Happy and Lilly. Group 2: Simon, Jellal, Sho, Wally, Erza, Milliana ( who had brought Tower of heavan group to Fairy Tail but is still a mermaid herself). Group 3: Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, Lisanna, Mira, Elfmen, Kinana. Group 4 On Informing other guilds are: Gajeel, Levy, And Umm, A girl named Paige J." Freeds eyes grow wide.

"You must be reading it wrong. I mean. Paige can't go it's too dangerous." he says as if It's final.

"Who is Paige J.?" Master asks.

"It doesn't matter she's not going." Freed replies still speaking as if it's Final.

"Freed tell the master and I who this Paige J. is." Laxus demanded. Freed was quiet for a moment then said in a low quiet tone ."Paige J. Is my 5 month old daughter."

Me yay cliff hanger I think.

?: yayayayayayayayay

?2: when will we get in the chapters when we do it'll be TOTALLY WICKED!

Me: Very informational but you need this info later so yeah. C,c, will see you later.

ps Erza and Lucy walked off mumbling something about Natsu destroying the cafe.


End file.
